Awkward!
by kieraa
Summary: A cliche one-shot about Nudge discovering a certain site that you're on right now. That's right: The flock find FanFiction! :0


**This idea has been done a million times. Make it a million and one now  
>I love to make my stories original and creative but I think this could be fun :D<br>(After MR:MAX and before MR:FANG)  
>ENJOY!<strong>

"Lookie here!" Nudge said, running into the room with Fang's laptop in hand.

"Careful!" Fang got up from his seat from the couch and took his beloved machinary out of harms reach (i.e. Nudge). He set it down gently onto the kitchen bench and checked for any damage.

"Wait, give it back. I have to show you guys something! It's really creepy and I think you should check it out. I think some readers from Fang's blog have been writing stories on some wacky website! And I'm mentioned in it! I read this story about Ari too! But it's weird 'cause isn't he, like dead? Um, ...Dang sorry I didn't mean to say it like that- but you get what I mean. And you can make your own account and- "

She was abruptly cut off by Gazzy's hand. He decided now would be best to stop her now before she explodes with the speed of her speech. Nudge huffed before prying his fingers loose enough to speak through.

"Why does everybody do that?" She complained earning a 'what-do-you-think?' look from the rest of the flock.

"Why does everybody do that?" Nudge repeated. Except the words didn't actually leave her mouth. They left from a certain mischief eight year old that has a tendency of mimicking others, purely for his own amusement.

"Anyways," Max sighed, rolling her eyes at the flocks usual banter. She picked up her chess piece and studied the checkered board infront of her and Iggy.

Yep, you read correctly. Iggy and Max were playing chess.

Max decided that since she kept loosing to everyone (who was, as Fang keeps reminding her, younger and much more patient than her) she might aswell teach Iggy how to play. Even though he can't see the board, he was still kicking Max's butt while Angel watched on amused.

She was getting used to watching instead of playing. Nobody likes to play boardgames with the mind reader. She sighed at the thought before giggling at Iggy.

"Aha! Stick that on your cracker and suck it!" Iggy fist pounded triumphantly, ignoring the fact that what he just said probably made no sense whatsoever and only ticked off Max more.

"Yeah whatever, it's just a game," She said calmly whilst she packed up the little figurines and tossing them a bit violently into the box.

"A game that takes skill. Skill that you, my little Maxie, don't have!" He stood up from his chair and twirled aimlessly, knocking a few stray ornaments from the kitchen table and a lone sock that is no doubt The Gasman's by the smell of it.

Wordlessly, Max stood up patiently and dusted herself off.

Iggy barely heard the sound of the wind flying before the white knight horse chess piece hit him on the side of his head. It bounced off his head with a _ping _and landed on the floor, skidding as it did so.

"MAX!" He yelled, vowing himself to get her back later and when she wouldn't expect it.

Max only smirked and made her way towards Fang- the two not able to keep away from each other any longer.

"Okay Guys! Seriously! Just. Listen!" Nudge said impatiently after tackling Gazzy mercilessly with tickles after their little squabble. She was getting fed up with the lack of ears the flock seemed to fail at having.

"Wait, guys... seriously, come here," Fang said quietly from his stool, where he studied the laptop.

Simultaneously, the flock stopped what they were doing and headed over to the quietest member of the flock.

Nudge sighed impatiently, "Agh! You guys are so frustrating." Of course they would listen to anyone but her.

"What the hell- I mean heck," Max awkwardly coughed, hoping no one heard her slip. She was still trying to keep bad language out of her vocabulary.

"Do they mean... me?" Max asked as she pointed towards a story summary that did include her three lettered name.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you. There's this website called Fanfiction, right. And people sign on and write stories!" Nudge explained, trying to keep her sentence short and to the point.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why are we caring?" Iggy asked as his attention focused on the colour of the bench. Mahogany, huh.

"_Because," _Nudge dragged on, "You're a main character in this story," Nudge pointed uselessly at the screen to display her point.

"Am I in it?" Angel asked excitedly. A story? About her? She was liking the idea. Almost like she was a celebrity. She smiled genuinely at the thouht.

"Yes, everyone's in it. Anyone Fang has ever mentioned in his blog-"

"Nudge, how did you find this?" Fang asked, looking up from his dark hair and into her soft brown eyes.

"What do you mean 'how did I find this?' How did I _not _find this? It's everywhere. I was on this fashion website when I noticed a lot of people linking sources to it. Then I just got curious and clicked on it and Wah-La!" Nudge smiled, proud at herself.

"People as in... random people? People that we barely know? People that may be potential danger?" Max asked, scrolling down the page to look for any kind of hint.

Fang winced at how hard she was pressing on the key-pad and forced himself to not knock her hand away. After all, she was his ...girlfriend? Well he wouldn't exactly know if 'girlfriend' was the correct turn, but he assumed that Max and him were atleast together-together.

"Or people that may just be inspiring authors," Angel said innocently.

"Read a story about me!" The Gasman pleaded.

"What's this letter mean?" Max asked when she kept noticing a _T _on every story.

Her thoughts ran wild.

_T... T, I know T could stand for Top Secret. Hmm... _Angel shook her head sadly at the fourteen year old.

"Who cares? Read a story about me!" The Gasman ordered.

"No wait, read it yourself. Someone read one outloud about me being the," Iggy winked, "Handsome prince charming," He nodded his head slowly, pouting his lips in what could have been described as 'cool.'

"What does that mean?" Fang asked as a certain word kept reappearing everywhere.

"Fax? Like a photocopier kind of machine?" Max pondered, still suspicious about this whole sharing-information website.

Nudge giggled, "It's a mix between Fang and Max. Fax. From what I've seen there's also an Eggy and Miggy and a... um... Niggy," She struggled to say without blushing furiously.

"What's Eggy?" Gassy asked, his thoughts on the food making his stomach rumble.

"I'm guessing it's another name for Gazzy's gift," Iggy laughed, bumping his elbow into Gazzy's side. Gazzy cackled a moment later once he realised what the older boy meant and the two slapped high fives as the girls rolled their eyes.

"It actually means Ella and Iggy," Nudge explained, keeping her distance from Gazzy incase thought it'd be fun to experiment an 'Eggy' in his own way. She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh," Iggy said simply. Now that he thought about it, he did miss Ella, a lot. And next time Max decideds to visit her mum, he'll be sure to be there.

"So... it's a virtual book about my sister and Iggy?" Max questioned, not quite understanding the concept.

"More like your sister and Iggy as a couple. Same with Fax. It's all about you and Fang all gooey eyed and romantic. There's a cute one I read but I doubt Fang and you are into that stuff," Nudge's voice held sympathy. If she got a boyfriend she would love to treat him and be romantic- she loved the idea. Why does the only couple in the house have to be so stubborn!

"What's a Miggy then? I know it's something to do with me," Iggy said before realisation was drawn across his face. He took a step away from Max, unsuprisingly knowing where she was without actually seeing her.

"Ick," Max scrunched up her face, "Me and Iggy? He's like a brother to me. That's sick."

"I wouldn't click on the Mari ones if I were you then," Fang suggested as he noticed a slightly gruesome horror story that involved her dead-Eraserfied brother.

Iggy didn't ask about the Niggy- he got the picture and didn't want to make this conversation more awkward than it already is.

"Yuck!" Angel agreed, reading his mind, she held Celeste to her a little closer.

"Can we just read one already?" Gazzy complained, sick of waiting around. He wanted to listen to a action-packed, explosive, bomb-filled, zombie story starring himself. Now _that _would be cool.

"There's so many to choose from," Max muttered as she scrolled down the long list.

Fang gently pushed his hands under hers to take control. Max was so rough and violent with the laptop he was a little scared she might break it.

"Can we read this one?" Fang asked, nodding his head to the title link he found interesting.

"No!" Max screeched, "That's so weird and incredibly disturbing," She replied after reading the short summary about her being pregnant.

"Here, let me make this easier for you all," Iggy said, pushing everyone out of his way until he stood face to face with the monitor. He lightly placed his fingers on the mouse pad, navigating the pointed to where-ever he deemed to fit. Random selection from the blind birdkid was an interesting tact that Max stored away in her brain for another time.

Think of all the time they'd save from fighting over what movies to pick from.

"What's a lemon?" Fang asked, thinking of the fruit... or vegetable. He doesn't know the difference.

"I don't know, whatever it means is making me thirsty for lemonade," Gazzy said, deciding whether to sneak to the fridge and grab the last can.

"Well we know for sure it's about Max and Fang," Angel said, tilting her head to the side.

"Hello, blind guy in the room," Iggy said with an eyeroll as he didn't know what anyone was talking about seeings as he couldn't exactly read.

"Oh, sorry. On the summary section, it keeps saying 'Major FAX!' and 'Lemon Alert!' I don't think it means the fruit," Angel said as they all began to silently read.

Until Iggy sighed impatiently and Nudge read outloud, "It was a hot summer night and Fang couldn't sleep, he had something on his mind... " Iggy sat down on the nearest chair and rest his chin his hand as Nudge kept reading.

Max, who had already skimmed ahead, violently stood up. "Um, that's enough- go to bed!" She said in a shaky voice.

"What, no! C'mon. It's just getting good. What was on Fang's mind?" Iggy smiled mischiefly, expecting Fang to be thinking of something embarrasing.

"Um... " Max stuttered before taking a step back from Fang's wondering glance. She couldn't look at him at the moment so she abruptly turned around and got a glass of water.

"Anyways," Nudge sighed, "Or someone was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain birdkid with blonde hair and a fiery attitude. A certain birdkid that was currently in the shower- thinking about Fang aswell,"

Fang had wondered if these stories were based on real events. It seemed pretty clear that he was thinking of Max. But a spark of something unknown flashed beneath his very own skin as he inwardly smiled at the thought of Max thinking about him all the time.

Nudge continued, "Max jumped out of the shower, water running down her body as she desperately looked around for a towel... " Nudge stopped reading for a second, wondering if the author needed to put that little piece of information in the story.

"Keep going," Iggy ecouraged, he wanted to know where this was going and slapped Fang on the back amusingly.

"Max, realising that she had left her clothes in her room, hurridly left the bathroom in nothing but a blush- hoping not to get caught by the flock... um, should we really be ready this? It seems kind of... not PG rated," Nudge mumbled.

"Yeah, I kind of don't want to hear about Max making a nudie-run to her bedroom," Gazzy replied disgusted.

"I know someone who does," Iggy wiggled his eyebrows in the direction of Fang, who he knew was probably ducking behind his hair.

"Shut up," Fang replied smoothly, showing no traces of embarrassment whatsoever.

A minute later the flock couldn't look at Fang nor Max the same again. Gazzy refused to let either of them touch him for their hands have been on... private territory that he did not need to know about until a few more years.

Angel was confused as heck. Wondering what half the words meant, but by peaking into Iggy's, Fang's and Nudge's imagination- she didn't have to wonder for that long.

Nudge on the other hand was slightly disgusted, slightly curious. While Iggy on the other hand was howling with laughter.

"It didn't actually happen!" Max replied for the upteenth time. She had stayed near the fridge the entire time, refusing to even look at the screen where the trouble started from. Nudge should have never found that god-forsaken website in the first place.

Now everyone's scarred for life.

"It's on the internet, of course it happened!" Iggy laughed joyously, loving life at the moment. "Get in there Fangy-boy!" He teased, gripping Fang's shoulders and shaking him lightly, "Oh wait- you have!"

Too bad Gazzy was too grossed out to high five him.

Fang didn't know what to think. First of, he wondered if he should feel horrified at himself for hoping that this story could have happened. And then he wiped that thought clean as he realised Angel could be probbing his mind as we speak. Another part of him just wanted Max to talk to him. She won't even step towards him. Hell, she won't even look at him.

This was going to take time- a lot of time to overcome before she starts warming up to him again. He looked back at the screen and turned the computer off- but not before favouriting the site. You know, just in case.

To think, all these emotions coming from everyone was all from a story that was fiction. That was from Fans. It was Fan-Fiction.

Fang sighed, damn fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemon mentioned isn't a real story from Fanfiction. I bet if I searched long enough I could probably find a story similar.<br>Doesn't that suck, though? Writing a story that turns out to be cliche and overdone.  
>Anywho: Thanks for reading :D<strong>


End file.
